Boyfriend
by SPG147
Summary: Stevie hated Justin Bieber and his new song. Zander uses this to his advantage. Written with AlwaysPotter :D


**Boyfriend**

Zander knew for a fact that Stevie despised Justin Bieber, with all her heart. She especially hated his newest song: Boyfriend.

"I don't get it at all." Stevie crossed her arms, "I mean, 'swaggy'? Really? He obviously doesn't have a very large vocabulary. That's the only explanation for why someone would coin the word 'swaggy'!"

"Oh, Stevie," Zander laughed, "You know you love the song." Zander smiled before he began to sing.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go._

_ I could take you places, you ain't never been before._

"_Ain't_ isn't even a word!" She huffed, "or at least an intelligible one."

"Come on, Stevie," Kacey shook her best friend's shoulder, "Every girl has, at one point in her life, been in love with Justin Bieber!"

"You found the one exception." She walked past her friends to go to biology.

Stevie strums the strings of her base lightly on the couch as she and Zander patiently await the rest of their band members. Stevie lets her mind drift until she hears something. It's a faint noise but very prominent in her mind. She stops strumming to turn to her fellow band mate in the corner of the room.

"Shut up." She says plainly before going back to her playing.

"What?" He questions exasperated.

She stops, "I know what you're humming and I'm telling you to shut up!" She walks over to him, "You know how I feel about that song!"

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go." _ Stevie walks away. "_I could be a gentleman…_" Stevie stops in the doorway. She lets Zander's voice drift into the deepest parts of her brain. What was this? There was a fire burning in Stevie. She didn't feel the urge to punch Zander in the face for singing the song. In fact, she only longed to hear more. A part of her wished he meant the lyrics. Zander as a boyfriend? The thought didn't completely repulse her. "_Never let you go_."

"Zander!" Stevie turned to see a befuddled Zander staring at her with wide eyes. She softened her tone, "Please…stop." She left the band room. Zander sat in silence for a while longer. Stevie had let him sing the chorus of the song for the first time, ever. She had stood still in the doorway as he mocked her. It was as if she had been in a trance. Zander shook his hopeful thoughts away before running to get Stevie. They still had to practice for their gig.

Zander had learned the whole song. Stevie noticed. He'd sing her various lines throughout the day just to tick her off. What he didn't realize, however, was that she wasn't entirely infuriated when he started to sing. She'd fall into a trance for a few seconds and then snap out of it to tell him to shut up. Each time he sang, her trance grew longer and longer. His voice enticed her. She couldn't bring herself to stop him, but she couldn't let him continue either.

Once, she forgot to stop him. He'd started singing at lunch. Stevie fell into a trance, her mind imagining the things that would never happen. Zander laughed his lighthearted laugh as he sang. Their friends joined in with him as they watched Stevie sit, unmoving, emotionless. The 'Shut up or I'll kill you' never came. Kacey was the first to stop singing. Kevin and Nelson followed, all staring dumbstruck at the peculiar behavior of their friend and band mate. Zander was the only one to continue until the very end of the song. He sang the last line feebly, "_If I was your boyfriend._"

Stevie stood up and left Gravity 5 staring in awe and she hurriedly shuffled out of the quad. Kacey looked worried, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Nelson hit Zander, "What'd you do!"

"What did I do! I didn't do anything."  
"You're the one who sings it to her all the time! Go fix it!" Kevin pointed in the direction Stevie went.

"You guys are impossible." Zander pushed himself off the bench and ran after the distraught girl.

"Stevie!" Zander ran towards the girl who refused to stop, "Stevie! Wait up!" He grabbed her arm, "What's up?"

Stevie stared into Zander's eyes. She fell into the trance again, letting herself think of the things she wished she could say. Did he really mean what he sang? How could he? "What's up? What's up! That stupid song is what's up!"

"Why does it bother you so much? You can't have that much anger over one silly song." Zander smiled hopefully.

"Yes I can! I have every right to get that angry over one song! I'm an American!" She huffed.

"Calm down, Stevie. I'm not questioning your citizenship." He laughed. She remained unfazed. "Stevie, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"A song is supposed to have meaning. You don't sing a song you don't mean, but you always sing it to me as if you're singing me the Happy Birthday Song. No substance."

"Who said it had no substance?" he smirked.

"What?" Did she hear him correctly? He was a mumbler. He could have said anything, right?

"I said," he grinned his smart aleck grin, "'who said it had no substance?' Stevie you should know by now, I don't sing things that I don't mean."

"So what would you do if you were my boyfriend," Stevie smirked, "Besides what you've already told me in the song?"

"Well, I'd stop looking at the mirror and I'd start looking at you." He smiled, "or I could always do this." He leaned down a kissed her softly. It ended soon but it left both feeling elated. Zander wrapped his arm around Stevie's shoulder, "Now, what would you do if you were my girlfriend?"

"I'm not?" She smiled.

"If you want to be." He kissed her cheek.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that offer."

Stevie stopped bashing Justin Bieber. She blasted "Boyfriend" on her way to school and sang it during practice. Everyone wondered what had brought on the sudden change. Zander knew.


End file.
